Typically, a vehicle brake light system includes one or more brake lights that are illuminated only upon the manual command of a driver in the form of physical depression of a brake pedal. Travelling in vehicles with such brake light systems involves a myriad of dangers, including unsafe driving by other drivers on the road. One such hazard includes the following of one vehicle of another vehicle at too close of a distance. This may include inadvertent following at a close distance or rapid closing of a distance by an inattentive or distracted driver. Unfortunately, such unsafe driving may also be intentional and is commonly referred to as “tailgating.” In either event, driving too closely often results in a rear-end collision that poses safety risks to passengers of both vehicles, as well as causing damage to both vehicles, thereby leading to costly repairs that could otherwise be avoided if a safe following distance was maintained by the following vehicle.
Illuminating or intermittently flashing one or more brake lights is a common tactic to obtain a driver's attention, in the case of inadvertent close following, or communicate frustration, in the case of intentional tailgating. One drawback associated with such a tactic is the above-noted requirement to actually manually depress the brake pedal, thereby requiring effort and attention of the followed driver, as well as potential for physical braking of the vehicle. Such requirements distract the driver and necessitate additional usage of the braking system.